Changed
by psycherosa
Summary: Sharpay and the gang said smt hurtful to Gabriella. Will it be too late when she left? I got the idea after reading one of the fic here. heh. Reviews pls!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Silence befell the hallway as a petite girl, about 5 foot 1 with shoulder length straight brown hair with red highlights walk in. Wearing black leather pants and black halter top that showed off her pierced belly button, the barb wire tattoo circling her left arm, a butterfly tattoo circling her right wrist as well as a heart with wings on her lower back. Her outfit was complete by her black boots and dark sunglasses. Exuding confidence as she strode the hallways of Manhattan Shore High School, she stopped in her tracks as she felt the stares. Taking off her sunglasses, she stares at everyone in their eyes before smirking.

"Take a picture guys. It'll last longer"

Nervous laughter fills the hallway as the student body went back to what they were doing. A boy who looked like a crossover between a Ford model and a bad ass came over to her as she opened her locker.

"Hey sis. How's your summer?" Josh, a not-your-ordinary dumb jock asked as he high-fived a jock who was walking past.

"It's ok I guess. I spent half my summer at Florida before heading to Seattle to visit Ava. Other than that, my summer is a complete bore. However, compared to your summer, I would say mine's a blast!" Gabriella replied laughing as she took out her Biology book and closing her locker while Josh just smirked. As they walk to class together, a blonde bombshell suddenly bumped into Gabriella. Shaking her hair away from her face, she smiled sheepishly as she saw who she bumped into.

"Sorry Gabby. I was in a hurry."

"No biggie Melinda. Where ya off to in a hurry anyways?"

"Away from Mrs. Smith"

"I see. Den u better hurry on cause she just rounded the corner."

"See ya Gabby! Bye Josh!"

Melinda shouted as she dashed off just as a medium sized teacher wearing clothes that looked like it came from her grandmother's closet came close, shouting after her. Gabby and Josh looked at each other before bursting out laughing. They knew how Mrs. Smith, their guidance counselor loves bugging Melinda about her life. As Gabby turn to open the door, a flash of blue eyes caught her eyes before moving away. Causing her to tense. Seeing her standing stiff, Josh frowned before nudging her.

"What's wrong? Gabs u ok?" he asked as he shook her which seems to wake her up from her stupor. Gabriella shook her head and looked up at him. "Yea. I thought I saw someone I knew. It must have been my imagination." "Who Gabby?" Gabriella looked at him and he was taken aback when he saw tears in her eyes. The last time he saw his sister cried was when she showed up at his doorstep a year ago, before she lose her girl-next-door image and became the confident queen bee she is now. "Troy Bolton" she whispered making Josh stiffened and led his sister out of the school and into his car as they drove away, while Gabriella let her tears fall down her cheeks as she recall her last week at East High.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

A year ago.

"Troy? What's going on?" 16 year old Gabriella asked as she was led into the room where everyone was sitting. Everyone being Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Taylor McKessie, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor and Troy Bolton. When Troy looked down and refused to look at her, Gabriella looked over to her best friend Taylor and asked her the same question.

Unable to take it anymore, Sharpay slammed her fist on the table as she glared at Gabriella.

"Stop with the sickly sweet innocent voice Montez! How dare you come to this school and change the status quo. Do u really think that just because you got the school's popular hotshot to sing with u, u can do anything u want? Well I'm sorry to say this Gabriella. But that's where you're wrong. Cause no matter what u do, nothing can change the status quo in this school. It's been 6 months since u came here and since the musical passed and guess what? No one is friends with people outside their clique. Do u see Chad talking to the nerds or Taylor talking to people outside the Decathlon team and the nerds? I dun think so. Ur the only one that's going around talking to people as if they're your friends and guess what?! They dun like it Gabriella!" Sharpay cried out as the others looked down, refusing to meet Gabriella's eyes as she looked at them for confirmation.

Tears in her eyes, the brunette shook her long curls, not wanting to believe it. "Ur lying Sharpay. I dun believe u." She walked over to Troy, forcing him to meet her eyes. "Troy? Tell me she's lying. Tay? I thought u guys cared about me." she cried as both Taylor and Troy ignored her. Ryan sighed as he walked over to her and hold her shoulders. "We didn't want to do this Gabby. But this is how it has to be. I'm sorry." Gabriella looked at him and saw the sadness in his eyes as he talked. She looked at the others and only saw emptiness and when she looked closer, she saw what Sharpay meant. She saw indulgence. They were just indulging her. Even Troy. They dun really consider her their friend. Not Troy, nor Taylor. But as she looked back at Ryan, she saw something she didn't see in the rest. Guilt. He was guilty that they had been leading her on. Both of them had become close friends since 'We're All In This Together' and she knew that he was the only one tat was her true friend.

"If this is what u want, den u have it. IM sorry for making your lives miserable." she said quietly as she leave the room.

A few minutes passed before Chad started talking. "If this is the right thing, den why are we feeling like this?" Even Sharpay felt bad.

But unbeknownst to them, it was too late for them to apologies as Gabriella had asked her mom to transfer her to her brother's school in New York and letting her stay with her dad after telling her what had transpired earlier on. No one knew she's gone for good when they didn't see her at school the following Monday. No one but Ryan Evans as he looked over the message Gabriella had sent him before leaving.

"I'm sorry to be a coward by leaving but this is for the best. Thank you for being my friend Ryan. I know at least you aren't indulging me. Stop being in Sharpay's shadows. You're worth much more than that. I'm going to New York to stay with my Dad. Dun tell the others."

"I hope you'll find true friends there Gabs." Ryan whispered as he joined his sister.

4 days later.

Gabriella get out of the cab and looked at the house in front of her in awe. Its like a mansion. She had a hard time believing her dad could possibly be richer than Sharpay's. The door opened as a teenaged boy around her age with black hair and eyes like hers ran out and engulfed her in a hug. "Mom told me everything over the phone sis." he whispered as tears swam in her eyes before sobs racked Gabriella's body. Sighing, Josh Montez carried his sister to her room as she told him the whole story from the first day she met Troy Bolton to her last day at East High. That day was the beginning of the transformation of Gabriella Montez.


	3. AN

Sorry for the long hiatus guys. Been busy with work. I've already written till chapter 5 which I saved in my bf's laptop. I'll only be able to update after he finished with his project. Thanks for all the reviews!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Part 3

4 months later.

"Hey Gabs, have u seen my...OMG!! What the hell happened to ur hair?!" Josh yelled as his twin turned around, smirking. Gabriella tossed her hair behind her shoulder as she looked at her brother. Raising one perfectly arched eyebrow, Gabriella walked over to her brother and close his jaw. "I cut and straightened it. And gave it highlights. Like?" "But ur long beautiful hair..." "Josh, I need a change. Sides, I like my hair now. Don't u?"

Josh sighed. "Yea, It's different. Suits ur new attitude" he admitted. "My new attitude?" "You know what I mean."

Gabriella sighed as she turned back to her mirror and look at her reflection. Gone are the sparkles and innocence in her eyes. She rarely laugh. She looked older than her age is supposed to look.

A month after she arrived in New York, Gabriella was almost raped. If Josh had came a tad later, she wont know what would happen Ever since that day, Gabriella started taking all kinds of self defense classes. From karate to judo to takewondo, she's a black belt in all. Her attitude started to change. She became more open and loud and straightforward. She speak up for herself and in just a short month, Gabriella had the whole school wrapped around her finger. Bullies were afraid of her when she beat up two of them for trying to hit on her. Cheerleaders envy her but none were brave enough to speak ill about her after an accident happened between her and the captain of the cheerleading squad.

Tina, the captain was envious of Gabriella's looks so she cornered her with her squad intending to beat her up but the tables were turned against her when using only one hand, Gabriella broke her arm and legs. Tina's parents, aware of their daughter's attitude smartly moved. A week later was the accident between Gabriella and the 4 bullies. The student body respect and admired her and Gabriella soon rise to the top and became the queen bee, the most popular girl in Manhattan Shore High School. Guys were afraid to hit on her. Girls afraid to cross her. Even the teachers stood on tip toe with her. Countless times she was sent to the Principal office but Mr. Jameson couldn't do anything. Gabriella speak up for what she think is right and defended any student that was wronged. She defended the girls who got abused by their boyfriends. She defended any student that has any problem. On top of that, she always get As in her tests and her school work was excellent. So he cant do anything more than giving her a slap on the wrist.

Despite being the most feared girl in the history of the school, Gabriella was sociable. She's nice when you're nice. But overall, she keeps to herself. The only person that dared to push her buttons is Josh. The rest pretty much went on with their lives.

Josh wasn't the only one shocked by his sister's change. Maria, their mom was also shocked when she came down to New York to visit her two children. But she knew that even though her daughter is tougher now, the old Gabriella is still inside. It showed when she went to volunteer at the hospital every Sunday.

Gabby shook her head, as events from the past 4 months went away. She knew the reason Josh was shocked by her hair was due to the fact that she loved it. But it reminded her of when Troy used to brush his hand over her hair so she cut it off. Her brother influenced her a lot. Thanks to him, she got her right eyebrow pierced, added 3 more piercings on her left ear and 4 more on her right as well as her belly button pierced. She also got her first tattoo after watching Miami Ink and getting inspired. Her first tattoo was the heart with the angel wings on her lower back. She got her following tattoos together with Josh. Not only does she have the two tattoos on her left arm and right wrist respectively, she also got a tattoo of a small fairy on the back of her neck as well as a tattoo of a butterfly on her hip which can be seen when she's wearing low slung jeans. Her hair completes the transformation. If anyone saw her now, they wont even know that she just moved 4 months ago. They would think she was a native New Yorker. Her change was that drastic.

6 months later.

Albuquerque, Mall

"OMG! Guess what?!" the shrill voice of Sharpay Evans. The 5 people look up as the bouncy blonde came to their table. A lot has changed in the 10 months after Gabriella's departure. All of them had a rude awakening call by Maria Montez when they came to her house to seek Gabriella's forgiveness. After Gabby left, they took one look at the hallway infested with the student body and realized that while she changed the status quo, they became much more friendlier towards each other. It doesn't matter if different cliques dun hang out, they are friendly towards one another which is something that never happened before Gabby's arrival at East High. They wanted to go find her that day itself but Taylor suggest giving her space before apologizing which obviously proved to be a wrong thing to do as Gabriella had left by then.

"What is it Shar? Did Ashton Kutcher call u or something?" Taylor asked as the gang snicker. Sharpay glared at the black girl before waving a piece of paper. "Our transfer script has been approved!!! When school reopens in two months we'll be the students at Manhattan Shore High!!!" Murmurings of "What?!" "No way!" "Are u serious?!" surrounded the table before Troy finally lifted his head from his lunch and stared at Sharpay. "You're serious aren't you?" Sharpay nodded. The gang had been waiting for months to get out of the school and to be a transfer student at another school as it will be a 'wonderful experience' to learn cultures from different schools or whatever it was Sharpay had said when she tried to persuade them to join. After a long talk with the parents, they finally agreed. Mr. Evans even agreed to get them a house so they can stay together at whichever school in New York they got into. East High just wasn't the same without Gabriella. It took them all this while to realize she's the sunshine that held them together. Not force them apart. Troy never did get over her. He still love her. Weeks he tried to get Maria to tell him her daughter's location but she ignored him every time. Sharpay felt tremendously guilty when she saw how heartbroken Troy became. As the gang made plans on what to pack for the move, she hope by some miracle, they'd bump into Gabriella again. Little did she know that in two months time, her wish will come true.

Present day

Manhattan Shore High.

"Welcome to the school Mr. and Miss. Evans, Mr. Danforth, Mr. Bolton, Mr. Baylor and Miss Mckessie. We are glad to have you here for the rest of the school term" Mr. Jameson said as he welcomed the 6 new transfers from East High. His mind briefly wandered to a certain spitfire in the school as he try to guess if she was friends with this people. But he let that thought go as he led them out of the office.

Troy shuffled his feet as he look around the school. He froze when his eyes caught side of a painfully familiar pair of brown eyes staring back at him. Before he could say anything, he was dragged away by Sharpay as Mr. Jameson led them to a tour of the school before they officially start the next day. Throughout the tour, Troy's mind kept wandering back to the pair of brown eyes. 'It couldn't be...could it? It can't be her. I can't be that lucky to find her here after one year. No way. There's absolutely no way that was Gabriella.'

Ryan stared at Troy and look around as well, knowing exactly who he was looking for. He knew Gabriella's in New York. He just don't know which school she was in. But if the pair of eyes that he saw as well belonged to her, then he expected World War 3. Cause if that was really a tattoo and an eyebrow piercing he saw, he knew Gabby will not make it easy for them when Sharpay saw her and decided to make amends. Ryan wished Gabby had given him her new number so he could warn her of them coming but it turns out, she didn't. Sighing, he followed the others as Sharpay chatted excitedly about the school.

Chad and Taylor look at the hallways and raise their eyebrows as they look at each other before looking at Troy, Sharpay, Zeke and Ryan. They're wa-ay out of their league. With Sharpay and Ryan's glittery clothes to Chad's shirt, it didn't take a genius to know they're not from New York. The girls are all wearing some form of leather that showed off a tattoo or piercing and those that didn't have a tattoo in sight are wearing tops that ended just below their breasts while the guys all wear cargos with tank top or skin tight shirts or something tat looked as if it was the first shirt they grab when they're on their way. Taylor shook her head as she listen to Mr. Jameson explaining the school rules.

Finally, after the tour, as the principal was escorting them outside, he turned to look at them before taking off his glasses. "There's one thing you need to know about this school. Don't cross anyone. Especially the school's resident queen bee. If any of you come into my office with bruises, I will not blame her but you. She's honestly a really nice girl when you know her. But if you get on her bad side, no one in this school can help you. Not even me."

"Erm..who is this queen bee?"Zeke asked after a few moments of silence as the group take what Mr. Jameson just said in. To their surprise, Mr. Jameson just winked before walking away, turning back just to say "Don't worry. You'll know soon enough."

"That was weird. Well, whatever it is, I wont be crossing whoever this queen bee is if even the principal back her up. She must be one tough chick." Sharpay exclaimed as she put on her sunglasses.

Sharpay had really changed over the past year. Gabriella's mom had told the blonde off after finding out she was the one that caused her daughter's pain and Sharpay had never been the same. To the school's amazement, she became nicer. She no longer put on airs as if she's the most important being. She's become a normal human being. Turns out, Sharpay just wanted her parents attention and when she didn't get them, she started becoming the Ice Queen since she noticed people paid more attention to her that way. Maria told her to approach her parents about how she feels instead of venting it out on innocent people and Sharpay took her advice. The Evans' family went for therapy for a couple of months but all is well now. Sharpay and Ryan's happier then ever.

The gang got into the two cars and headed back to their condo that Mr. Evans got them.

Meanwhile at the same time with Gabriella and Josh

Josh looked over at his sister who was staring into space since they got in the car. 'She must be really upset if she didn't kick up a fuss at skipping school' Josh thought as he turned in their driveway. He watch as his sister get out of the car like a zombie and head in the house. After parking the car, Josh went in the house to find Gabby in her room.

"How ya doing Gabs?" he asked as he walked into her room and sat next to her on the bed. "I dunno Josh.""It's gonna be ok sis. So what if its really him you saw? He cant hurt u anymore. Not if you let him." "I know that. I just cant help remembering what he did. He told me he loved me and like the stupid girl I was, I believed him." Gabriella sighed as she wiped a tear away. Taking a deep breath, she look at her twin before smiling. "I'm ok now Josh. It just kept me off guard. If its really him I saw and he happens to be with them, I'll deal with it."

Josh looked at Gabriella, searching her eyes. Seeing that she was telling the truth, he kissed her forehead before leaving her room, closing the door as he did so. Gabriella lied down on her bed as she keep repeating 'I don't love him anymore' as a mantra in her head before falling into a deep sleep with Troy Bolton haunting her.

* * *

well what do you think?


	5. Chapter 4

Part 4

At the condo

Troy looked out at window into the sky. Memories of the countless times he and Gabriella had sat on her balcony just looking at the sky ran through his mind. He looked back in the room with a smile as Taylor screamed when Chad picked her up. He recall the awe they had when they reached the condo and was again reminded by how rich Sharpay is.

It cant be called a condo. More like a penthouse. There are rooms for all of them with bathrooms in each bedroom. Not to mention 2 guest bathrooms, a huge kitchen and spacious living room. Its like a dream home.

Looking back at the sky, Troy once again thought about the brown eyes he had seen. He was sure it was Gabby. He'd know those eyes anywhere. Hell, he'd spent countless of hours just looking into them. Its what made him fall in love with her. Her eyes are so honest, conveying everything she's feeling no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

Troy closed his eyes as he remembered the last conversation they had. No one knew he went to see Gabriella straight after school.

_Flashback to a year ago at the Montez residence._

_Troy climbed the tree to Gabby's balcony and felt his heart break when he saw her crying her eyes out. Knowing she never lock her balcony door, Troy went in and slowly reached his hand out to stroke her hair only to pull it back sharply when she looked up at him, her eyes fill with hurt and anger._

_"What are you doing here?!" Troy flinched at the venom he heard in her voice. "Gabby.." he began. "Get out Troy. I dun ever wanna see you again." "Gabby look, I cant take back what was said. I'm sorry ok. But Sharpay had a point and.." "I said get out Bolton!" Gabby hissed. Troy was taken aback at the vehemence. Gabriella had never call him by his last name. "I loved you Troy. You promised me you wont hurt me." Gabby whispered as her body shook. Troy moved to hug her but held back when anger flashed in her eyes. "I know what I said. I'm really sorry Gabby. It was for the best. And I do love you." _

_Gabriella scoffed. "Funny. If this is how you treat someone you love, I don't ever wanna know how you treat the person you hate. Get out Troy. I cant do this anymore. I keep giving and giving but i never receive anything back. I'm sick of it."_

_Knowing she wont listen to him, Troy nodded as he walked to her balcony. Looking back at her one more time, he softly whispered "I'm sorry" before climbing back down his heart breaking even more as he heard her sobs. _

Troy was startled when Taylor put her hand on his shoulder. She gave him a sad smile, knowing what or rather who he was thinking about.

"Come on, we're going for dinner." Taylor said softly as she lead Troy out. She shook her head sadly at Chad's questioning gaze. Chad nodded before following them out the door.


	6. Chapter 5

Part 5

Next day at school

"Chad Danforth! If u dont get ur ass down here we're leaving without you!!!!" Sharpay screamed as the others covered their ears at her shrill voice. Grumbling could be heard as Chad went to them.

"I dun even wanna know what ur saying Danforth. Okays. Me, Ryan and Zeke will take one car and the rest of u will take the other one...And Im driving" exclaimed the blonde as she took the keys from Zeke's hands and getting into the driver's seat. Ryan shrugged as he and Zeke get in. "See you at school. If I'm still alive by then." he mumbled as the remaining three chuckled, knowing how fast Sharpay likes to drive.

Finally settling on who should drive, they finally get to school with no further incidents. Now as the six teens stood in front of the school, they wonder if they're making the right choice in coming here. Truth be told, they were kinda intimidated by how the students carry themselves which is full of confidence. Just as they were walking up the stairs, Troy was distracted by a motorcycle whizzing past with the pillion passenger looking at him. With the tinted cover of the helmet, he coulnd't see who it was but he could tell it was a girl by her hair. Shaking his head, he rush forward to catch up with the gang.

Gabriella took deep breaths as she got off her brother's bike. Seeing Troy straight in the face brought a rush of memories and try as she might, she cant stop her heart from beating wildy as she stared into his blue eyes. She had hoped it was her imagination but a call from her mom earlier in the morning had confirmed that it was indeed Troy she caught a glance off the day before. She was kinda confuse as to why they would sign up for a transfer programme when they're graduating this year. She was shaken out from her thought when Josh waved his hand in front of her.

"Come on now Gabs. Stop thinking about him and let's get to class." Gabriella glared at him before taking his hand and dragging him to school, stopping by occasionally to say hi to the people. She rolled her eyes at how students just get out of her way automatically. Stopping by her locker to get her English text, she sighed as she looked up at Josh.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Josh. Ur staring. What is it?"

"Take care of yourself k. I'll meet u at lunch" he sighed as he kissed her cheek before moving off.

Gabriella rubbed her forehead in frustration before slamming her locker, smirking slightly when the girl two lockers down from hers jumped at the sound. Walking to her English class she scowled at everyone who backed off smartly. She went into her classroom nodding in acknowledgement at her teacher before stopping in her tracks as her she came face to face with her past. Or rather, pasts.

"Fuck." she swore under her breath as she saw the six people she hadnt laid eyes on in a year. She was hoping she wouldnt run into them.

Never in a million years would the gang imagined reuniting with Gabriella like this. They stared with eyes wide at her, taking in her black long sleeve top that ended midriff showing off her piercing and the butterfly tattoo on her hip with her black miniskirt and black boots. Their mouths dropped open when they saw the tattoo on her wrist when she pushed her fringe off her eyes, causing the sleeves to fall back. On any other person, the ensemble might look slutty but on Gabriella it spell 'HOT'.

"Miss Montez, language please." Mr Parker said as he stared at the petite girl. Expecting her to blush and apologize, the gang was astonished when she glared at the teacher and was even more surprised when said teacher coughed uncomfortably and cleared his throat as he avoided her glare. "Erm anyways, this are your new classmates. They transfered here from Alburqueque, New Mexico." Gabriella just smirked at the gang before walking to her seat revealing yet another tattoo to the gang as she walk past them.

Mr Parker then assigned them to their seat ignoring the groan he heard from the back as Gabriella banged her head on the table upon finding out Sharpay sat next to her.

Feeling Sharpay's stares, Gabriella glared at her startling the blonde when she saw how cold her eyes were. "Gabby.." "I dont wanna hear any words coming out from your mouth" she hissed as she continue taking notes. "Gabriella please..." Gabriella stared at Sharpay in surprise. 'Since when does she beg?' Gabby thought to herself. Sighing Gabby turned to the blonde. "Follow me after class. We'll talk then." Sharpay nodded happily. 'Please let things be ok.' she silently prayed to herself.

Gabriella spent the entire class resisting the urge to throw something when she feel the stares from the Wildcats. She knew they were studying her and its beginning to get on her nerves.

Ryan's POV

'Wow. She looks good.' I thought to myself as i look at Gabriella. I look around and just as suspected, Chad, Taylor and Troy were staring at her. Zeke was paying attention to the teacher. I look back at Gabriella and saw how she frowned, knowing the stared we're giving her is making her uncomfortable. I see my sister trying to talk to her and when she smiled happily, I know somehow she managed to convince Gabriella to talk to us. Before i know it, the bell rang and Gabby stood up indicating with her head for us to follow her.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The seven teens walk out of the school to the bleachers six aware of stares and whispers while one just ignored them sending a glare every now and then which goes unnoticed by the gang.

Finding a seat at the bottom of the bleachers, Gabriella sat and stared at the people she once called friends. "Well?" she asked, one perfectly arched eyebrow raised. Seeing as no one knows what to say, Sharpay stepped forward "Um. Gabriella, I just want to apologize. You know, for what happened. I was a total bitch and I was wrong. I'm sorry." Gabriella looked at the sincerity in Sharpay's eyes, once again wondering what the hell happened for the Ice Bitch to become.…nice. She looked at the nodding heads from everyone else and looked down. Sighing, the brunette stands and gave a small smile. " I forgave all of you a long time ago. You guys hurt me a lot." Grabbing her bags, Gabriella start to walk away before looking back and saying, "That does not mean I am ready to be how I use to with you guys again. I may have forgiven you, but I have not forgotten every word that was said to me."

The six teens look at her retreating back. They took one look at the other and know all of them were thinking the same thing. They will get their Gabriella back. No matter what.

1 hour later

Gabriella walked into her room and collapsed on her bed, groaning. Josh stood in the doorway smirking as she threw her bag across the room. She had filled him in on what went on at the bleachers on the ride home. As much as he disliked the way they treated her, it has been a long time and even he could see they were genuine in wanting to 'atone for their sins' as he like to call it. He also knew Gabriella knew that. And the reason she's frustrated is because she misses them as well.

"Can you please stop smirking already?!" Gabriella sighed in exasperation. She scooted over when Josh lay down beside her.

" What are you going to do now?"

Brown eyes meet black before they lower down. "I don't know Josh. I know I told them I forgave them but it's so hard to let it go. Gosh how self absorbed can I am?! It was so long ago I should have let it go and yet I can't."

"Just take each day as it goes ok sis."

Curling up against her brother, Gabriella fell asleep to the feeling of Josh running his hands down her hair.

Unbeknownst to the siblings, a pair of eyes was watching them in pain as the boy reluctantly walks away as his heart broke.

Troy slowly walked back to his car. Starting the engine, he stared ahead before his gaze went back to Gabriella's window. He sighed sadly as tears gathered. " _I guess I deserved it. She loved me so much and I hurt her. I can't stop her from moving on. "_Giving one last look at the house, Troy droved away.


	8. Author's Note

I sincerely thank everyone who read this story. I am so proud of it as its my second one. Thank you thank you thank you. Updates are slow I know and I apologize for that. Heh. Im under writer's block now. I need ideas. And thanks to Ebear for the title suggestion.


	9. Chapter 7

I'm back with 3 new chapters!!! Yay. Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm not gonna say give me a certain numbers of reviews cause that's just not me. I'm just glad people read my story. I was actually working on a story before I started this one which I have not uploaded yet. Have I mentioned how much I LOVE you guys?!

Back to the story.

Chapter 7

Gabriella woke up that morning feeling a weight on her chest. Grunting, she opened her eyes to find her brother's leg on her with him half hanging off the bed. Rolling her eyes, she roughly pushed him off and combs her fingers through her hair an amused smile on her face.

"18 and still sleeping like a 5 year old."

Deciding to let Josh be, Gabriella walked to the bathroom to freshen up before changing to tank top and shorts. Pulling her hair in a ponytail, Gabriella grabbed her keys and went out the door for her morning jog.

As she jogged to the park she caught sight of Troy and halted in her steps.

"_Oh my…He's so hot. WAIT A MINUTE!! What am I thinking?!"_

Shaking her head, she made up her mind and jogged over to the basketball court where Troy's working on some free throws.

Troy stopped what he was doing when he heard footsteps approaching him. Turning to look, he was surprised to see Gabriella there.

"_She's so hot"_ Her face was flushed from her jog and she was breathing heavily.

"Hey Wildcat. What are you doing here alone? "Gabriella asked as she took a seat on the ground.

"Chad refused to wake up and I was kind of bored. Everyone decide to sleep in with it being Saturday and all." Troy sat down next to her and offered her a drink which she refused.

He looked at her face and the memory of seeing her in bed with another guy made him look away. Gabriella who noticed it frowns.

"What is it?" Troy stared at her, shocked that she could still read him like a book.

"I just want to say how happy I am for you." Seeing her confused look, Troy elaborated. "I came by your house yesterday and saw you. I'm happy that you've moved on. I was an idiot."

Troy was expecting at least a small smile or something. What he did not expect was for Gabriella's face to darken as anger took over. He gulped, not used to see sweet innocent Gabriella pissed off.

"_Then again, I never expect her to get tattoos either."_

Gabriella stood up trying to calm herself. She didn't know why she got so worked up. However, once she's pissed off, nothing can stop her. Not even herself. She stared down at Troy as she struggled to control her emotions to no avail. The moment Troy stood up, she took a step at him ignoring his startled look.

"Where do you get off saying that to me?! You're not my friend Troy. Despite what I said yesterday. You're right. You ARE an idiot. Don't jump to conclusions Bolton!" she spat out angrily. Gabriella turned to jog away but looked back at him. "And by the way, he's my twin brother. Josh Montez." And with that she jogged away, leaving Troy to look at her.

"What have I done?" Troy thought as he throws the ball away in frustration. He thought back to the day when he thought Gabriella was cheating on him with Ryan. And boy was she mad. Not as mad as today but still mad. He still remembered how hurt she was when he confronted her.

_Troy walked down the halls and stop when he caught sight of his girlfriend and Ryan Evans talking and laughing. He made a move to join them but stop when he Ryan kissed Gabriella on the cheek and the both of them hug. Anger and betrayal coursed through him and he stalked over them._

"_What the HELL is this?!" he yelled and the two teens jumped, startled. _

"_Troy listen its not what you think ok." Gabriella tried to say and gasp in shock when Troy punched Ryan. She ran over to the blonde boy and wince when she saw his bloody nose. _

"_Troy what the hell was that for? Ryan you ok?''_

"_I trusted you Gabby and you cheated on me with him of all people! My friend! How could you?! I never want to see you again. As far as I'm concerned, we're through Gabby." Troy spat out as he stalked away, ignoring Gabby's tears even as it broke his heart to make her cry._

_He was about to go out the door when he was pulled back by none other than Taylor. _

"_Troy wait."_

"_Save it Tay. I know what you're trying to do. She is your best friend after all. I cant believe I fell for her. Stupid slut."_

_SMACK!_

_Troy stared in disbelief as he held his cheek where Taylor slapped him. He turn around when he heard a snigger and saw Chad who joined them. _

"_How dare you Troy. Gabby loves you. If you had taken the time to look around, you'd see us there too." Taylor hissed while Chad nodded._

"_Gabby is like a sister to Ryan. That was a brotherly kiss you dumbass! He was thanking her for helping him get a date with Martha. What you did was uncalled for Troy Bolton. Let's go Chad, I cant stand looking at him right now." With a shrug, Chad followed Taylor leaving Troy to stare at them as he recall what he said to Gabriella._

"_Oh my god…Shit!"_

_Troy ran to the nurse where he was certain Gabby took Ryan. He saw them get out of the room just in time to overhear their conversation._

"…_cant believe he did that. I'm really really sorry Ry."_

"_Gabby come on, its ok. I'm ok. Now come on baby sister, you can make up for your boyfriend's action with lunch. I'm famished." Ryan joked as Gabby laughed. _

_However she soon turned sad. "I think you meant ex-boyfriend"_

"_I'd prefer to still be your boyfriend if you let me." _

_Both teens turned to look at Troy with apology and regret etched on his face. Troy felt even more guilty when he saw the hurt look in Gabby's eyes and vowed to himself he would do whatever it takes to erase it. He took a step towards them._

"_I'm going to go join Chad and Taylor at the car k." Ryan said as he leave the couple alone. He turned back when Troy called out._

"_I'm really sorry man. I wasn't thinking."_

"_We're cool Troy." Ryan nodded as he left._

"_Gabby listen. I'm really sorry. I guess jealousy got the better of me. I love you. I'll do anything to make you forgive me."_

"_You really hurt me Troy." Gabriella whispered as a tear fell down. _

"_Gabby please. I'm sorry. I'd do anything to make up for it. Just tell me what and I'll do it." Troy was practically begging by now, desperate to get her to stop crying._

"_You can start by not jumping into conclusions. I love you too Troy. I would never think of cheating on you." Gabby gave a small smile and Troy knew it's a start._

"_I promise." _

_The couple hugged and walked away though it was a few days before Gabriella fully forgive him._

Troy was shaken out of his reverie when his phone rang.

"Hey"

"Troy where the hell are you?!" Sharpay's voice screamed at him.

"I'm at the park. I'm on my way back." Without waiting for reply, he hung up and walks away.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Josh shot up in bed when he heard the door slammed. He stared as his sister opened and slammed shut doors and drawers all the while muttering under her breath. He swore he heard the words "lunkhead" "idiot" "asshole" "Bolton" at which he raised his eyebrows.

"Ah." Gabriella turned in surprise upon hearing Josh.

"What are you doing up?" She took a seat on the bed.

"Someone woke me up with the banging. Anyways, let me guess. Troy?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "I heard you mutter Bolton."

Gabriella sighed "I saw him at the park and thought Hey let me make the first move. And he had to ruin it by saying he's happy that I've moved on. He saw us sleep together and thought you're my new boyfriend. Stop it Josh" Josh stopped laughing. He took a deep breath, take a look at her face before bursting into laughter again.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him and stared. Josh laughter soon stopped to a nervous laugh before he tried unsuccessfully to avoid her stare.

"Stop with the staring already!!!!!" he groaned covering his eyes.

Smirking, Gabriella pushed him off. "Come on lazy bum. Get your ass up. We're going shopping."

Josh peeked at her. "Are you serious?" he asked giddily.

Gabriella chuckled while nodding. "I swear Josh if I'm not your sister I'd think you're gay for loving to follow me go shopping."

"Oh please. All the other guys are stupid. They only think on the negative side. Shopping gives me the opportunity to check girls out while they're trying on sexy clothes or shoes while wearing super short skirts. It's like heaven on earth." Josh chuckled as he head to his room to get ready.

Gabriella shook her head at him before going to her walk-in wardrobe to pick up what clothes to wear. She was torn between short black skirt and tank top and jeans and off shoulder top. Before she could decide, her phone rang.

Walking over to the dresser to pick up the phone, Gabriella frowned upon seeing the number that she didn't recognize. "Hello?"

"Gabby?"

"Sharpay?! How did you get my number?!"

"Erm..Well..This guy from hockey. I asked if anybody knew your number and he does. So um. Yeah. Heh." The blonde answered nervously, suddenly wishing she hadn't call. She chewed her lips at the silence on the other line ignoring Taylor's questioning looks.

"What do you want Sharpay?"

"We were wondering if you're free today. I was hoping we could hang out or something."

"I'm busy today."

"Oh. Well, it's ok then. Maybe next time. Talk to you later Gabby." Sharpay hang up the phone in disappointment.

Gabriella looks at the phone in her hands, deep in thought. After a while, the brunette dialed back the number.

"Gabby?"

"Meet me at the entrance of the mall in an hour." And with that, she hung up, going back to choose what clothes to wear.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sharpay stared at the phone in her hand before bursting into smile. "Get dressed Taylor. We're meeting Gabby in an hour." Taylor raised her eyebrows.

"For real? She agreed to hang?" the black girl asked, excitement in her voice. At Sharpay's nod, Taylor bounced off to the living room where the guys are to tell them to get ready.

Meanwhile, Sharpay went to Troy's room. The boy was staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. She sat on his bed and he turn to look at her. Over the year, they had become close almost like brother and sister.

"You've been quiet since you got back. What's up?"

"I made a huge mistake Shar. Something I promised I won't do again. I broke that promise cause my damn ego can't take the fact that she moved on." Troy went on to tell her the whole story. After he was done, Sharpay reacted the only way she knew how. She smacked him on the head.

"You are such an idiot Bolton. Wait..I didn't know Gabby has a twin."

"She told us about him when we were hanging out at her house and saw a picture of her family. Come to think of it, I cant believe I didn't put the pieces together when she left. I mean, where else would Ms Montez let Gabby go if not to her brother? I mean, you know how protective Ms Montez is. There's no way she'll let Gabriella move away by herself unless she went to her family."

Sharpay nodded. "You guys are stupid."

Troy started to nod before her statement sank to his head. Glaring at her, he pushed her off the bed, ignoring the 'umphf' Sharpay let out as her butt hit the ground.

"You suck Bolton. Get your ass ready. We're going to meet Gabriella in an hour." She left the room, leaving Troy to stare at her.

"Shit. What if she doesn't want to see me? Ugh. Get a grip Bolton. Suck it up." Troy went to the bathroom to freshen up.

AN- Sorry its so short guys. Hope you like. Kisses!


	12. Chapter 10

Gabriella tapped her feet impatiently as she wait for the group to arrive. Looking at her watch for the umpteenth time, she growled softly as the heat gets to her. Josh however was unaffected as he bopped his head to his Ipod. As he stared into space, the thought of how cranky Gabriella was going to be amused him but he knew better than to snigger what with her current mood.

_With the group_

"Thanks a lot Chad. We're gonna be so late, its not funny." Sharpay grumbled as they drove to the mall.

"Chill man Shar. We're already here anyways." Chad mumbled back, unhappy that he was rushed without being able to do his 'fro up nicely.

Its not that he was not excited to see Gabriella. He missed her too, but its is 'fro man.

The other occupants sat silently as the mall neared them. With the parking lot being right in front of the entrance, they watch as the familiar figure of Gabriella appear before them.

_With Gabriella_

"Finally!"

Gabriella straightened upon seeing the car. Its hard not to know who it belongs to with the bright pink color. And if that wasn't a dead giveaway, the license plate said a lot. Only Sharpay Evans would be so bold as to put the name "Daddy's Girl" on her car.

She slowly studied them as they walked to her, inwardly smirking as she saw how nervous they were.

Taylor was wearing her trademark headband with a dress and jacket, holding hands with Chad who was wearing his traditional shirts with captions. She could never fathom what was so fascinating with that. Sharpay and Ryan, in their usual glittering outfits which screams ATTENTION. And Troy, the guy her heart won't stop beating for no matter how hurt he made her, wearing black shirt with jeans.

She could only imagine how they picture her with her tight black jeans, boots and black tank top.Putting on a smile that everyone could see was forced, she 'cheerfully' greeted them.

"Hey guys! Glad to see you can all make it!" sarcasm was laced with her words as the group shifted their feet uncomfortably.

"You look great Gabby." Sharpay exclaimed, Taylor echoing.

Josh smirked as he witnessed the pathetic words exchanged.

"Wassup dudes and ladies, Josh Montez here. Now, if we can all skip the "Oh you look so great" or "Its so nice to see you again", can we just get on with the shopping? Why don't you three follow me 

and the girls can follow Gabriella ok. Now see you peeps later at the food court in 2 hours." And with that, he walked off, the other three following a second later once they got over their initial shock.

Gabriella shake her head, amused at her brother before turning to the girls.

"Well then, let's go."

AN:

I know, I know, its been forever since i last update and this update was so short. I was busy with work and my computer keep lagging. I promise i will try to update more often.


End file.
